Unbreakable
by hockeygirl931
Summary: Six years have passed since Edward has dumped Bella in the woods. Bella put her sorrow into her school work and now a career as an army nurse. Two people will come walking back to Bella's life and she is not ready to trust again, especially a Cullen. Will contain some Cullen bashing but it will go away though the story.Rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. 1 I do not own Twilight, i.d. says Elizabeth

A.N. 2 I am doing a rewrite to add more detail into the chapters.

It has been six years since Edward has left me along with his family. Due to him and his damn family, I had depression and severely too. I got into Boston University to study nursing. You see, I want to follow in Grandma's footsteps and become an army nurse. Dad was thrilled with me carrying on the army tradition in the family but mom was not. Mom is as liberal as they come and never got along with the Swan side of the family. She disowned me when I took the ROTC scholarship.

I graduated from nursing school and the army paid for me to become a surgical nurse practitioner at Columbia university. I was in the reserves then.

Once I was done with nursing school, I received orders that I was going to be deployed to Afghanistan for a year. I was out of Columbia for three months when I received the orders. I made it through deployment but I dealt with death of military and civilians. I did not get three months home and then Hurricane Elizabeth hits the gulf coast of Texas with damage concentrated in the Houston area. Guess what, I received marching orders to be on the scene.

Everything takes off when I was helping one of the medics take a kid with a broken arm to the recovery tent. That was when Col. Reed came walking over with two people who I never thought I would see again. There stood Carlisle Cullen in the infamous surgical green scrubs and Jasper Hale looking all high and mighty.

I made a promise to myself all of those years ago that I would never be hurt by them or anyone again. So I ignored them. They are air to me.

"Bella.."

"Lt. Swan, this is Dr. Cullen who will be one of the surgeons volunteering and Jasper Hale, one of the psychologists. Be nice."

Damn, that woman knew me too well. So I have to be careful of how to reem into them. The Cullen are not worth being court martialed over.

I got up and went to scrub into another case. In the OR is Carlisle himself and I just focused on the patient. Any speaking to him was strictly on the medical level.

After I was done with the case, I went to the mess hall tent to get something to eat and read the paper when I felt my wrist being gently pinned. I felt like there was an electrical spark on my wrist.

"What the hell do you want Jasper. I have better things to do that talk to you."

I felt a wave of calmness. Damn his ability and damn them all to hell, even Esme. Now everyone was looking at me because while I am known for being a hard ass, I was being a bitch and I know it too.

"Bella, I know you are rightfully angry and you are trying to take it out on any way you can. I have been looking for you for a long time.

The real reason why Edward made us move was he was hiding a long term affair that he was having with our cousin Kate. He was acting like a spoiled brat and demanding us to stay away from you forever.

Alice left me, we were never true mates but just a married couple. She left me three years ago for her true mate. Emmett and Rosalie miss you too. I know it is a surprise on Rosalie ' s end but she does. Emmett has not smiled since the day we left Forks.

Carlisle has been throwing himself into work and Esme has not been the same since then."

I had something to think about but if the Cullens think they can crawl back into my life, they are wrong. This Bella may look like she forgives too easily but is so wrong. I dig my heels in even if they think I am speaking softly. I do hold grudges and I am not one to trust easily. That is the true damage of them leaving me. I have worked too damn hard for the past six years to have my dream come true. Nothing will stop me from living my dream as an army surgical first assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. 1 I do not own Twilight, i.d. says Elizabeth

A.N. 2 This is the second chapter of my rewrite.

I was woken up early because by some miracle, they found a teenager with a piece of steel sticking out of his head. I scrubbed in and I hope Carlisle does not do neurosurgery. It was bad enough that I had to see him and Jasper yesterday but because truth be told, there are not enough miles to be wedged in between us.

The surgery took nine hours and the kid died on the table. I hate it most when it is a kid who dies on the table. I have faced death a surgical assistant but it never gets easier even with war.

This should be my only case of the day and all I want is coffee and to visualize the inside of my eyelids. I went to the mess tent to grab some coffee and I saw ice. It is too damn hot out and iced coffee sounds too damn good is this heat. I miss the Arizona heat, it is dry and more comfortable. The heat in Afghanistan was doable even with all of the armor I had to wear but there again, I was in the medical tent most of the most of the time.

The neurosurgeon that I assisted with is air force. I saw my commanding officer, the neurosurgeon, and Carlisle take a seat across the table.

Col. Reed, my commanding officer has been on my case to go to medical school but that would mean going down to the reserves.

"Lt. Swan, Dr. Cullen said he had known you when you were in high school. Was he the one who you.."

Sorry Colonel but you are wrong on this one.

"Actually Ma'am, it is my grandparents whose steps I wanted to follow. My grandmother was an army nurse during world war 2. My grandfather was an army surgeon during world war 2."

Point to Bella Swan because their faces told it all.

Major Davids, the air force surgeon had his own piece to say. "Lt. Swan, you should seriously look into it. You have clinical hours loved in which many applicants do not, you have graduated from the top nurse practitioner program in the country, you can easily get the recommendations, and you know the army will pay for it."

I had to let the nice major down easily. I know how to do it with Col. Reed and have before.

"Sorry Major but I feel the army has enough of them, no offense. Plus I like being a first assistant too much."

Victory for me. I repelled Carlisle Cullen for now. Then someone else came over who I did not want to see, Jasper Hale. I felt a wave of calmness come over me which I damn well know is his gift.

"Bella, I just want to talk to you for a moment. Just listen to me before you storm off. I was set up by Alice and Edward. Alice had kept me from hunting for a few days before the party. I was starving. When you were cut, I felt the blood lust of everyone in the room. You can call it an emotion.

Edward basically threw a temper tantrum and forced us to move two years early. Alice just went along with a smirk. I knew Alice was hiding something from me and it was something serious.

Edward setup Jasper to take blame since he is the one who suffers from blood lust the worse. Edward threw you into the table. It was bad when we arrived in Alaska.

Edward decided to have an affair with Kate, a cousin to the family. They were kicked out when Edward and Kate decided to go and drink human blood.

Rosalie and Emmett could not take the drama and went to London. They actually miss you and have been looking for you these past six years.

Jasper took a hard hit and went to Texas to see his brother and sister-in-law with Alice. Everything had been going good for him until Alice dropped a bombshell that she has been having an affair with this Egyptian vampire the past ten years. Jasper divorced her.

It was only by chance that I found Jasper here again . Esme and I would like to see you when affair is said and done with this disaster. Just something to think about."

There is merit to what Carlisle says but I am seething in anger still. He should not have let rule with a temper tantrum. There is so much conflict that I do not even want to start to think about but I need to work it out for my own sake. I will give Jasper a chance to say is piece just like Carlisle did. I will be the mature one in this conflict and not be petty. I want to have closure most of all. Do I let them in again with little trust or do I kick them all to the curb, even Esme. They made no effort to try to explain things to me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN...I do not own Twilight, having fun with the characters

AN... Time for a flash back.

AN... Warning, will mention rape.

Six Years Ago

...

1 Week after Alaska Arrival

Rosalie and Emmett have taken off to London for a "break" from the drama. Jasper and Alice head to Katy, Texas three years before the split.

Little did I know how bad things were when Edward decided to be jackass and leave me in the woods. Who does that? Wasn't he raised in a time where you were taught some respect for women. If I ever see him again, he is meeting with the business end of my zippo.

Here is what I learned and this is the full story. This just tilts everything onto the axis. I listened to what Jasper had to say when we had another break and when I had a two hour coffee break.

"Bella, the moment when Edward saw Kate he mumbled mine. When a vampire does that it means they are mates. I knew you two were not mates a long time ago. He would have taken you to Arizona himself. We just can not be away from them. We do not smother, we just can not be without them.

Edward and Kate went at it like rabbits and within two weeks, he came back from a hunt with Kate reeking of human blood and scarlet red eyes. Edward said and I quote "Kate and I are tired of playing human. It is time that we act like true vampires. Humans are our prey."

Rosalie slapped him and she was the one who took him down a peg "How dare you. You are the monster and I have known for years what you do to women Edward. I know of your other ability. I know you can wipe a person's memory clean of events of your choosing. I know you have been raping women for at least 50 years.

If I said anything, who would have believed me. After all, I am the ice bitch and you are the saint. So I wonder, did you rape Bella and she does not know it? This is why I have been so nasty to her and to get her away from you."

Everyone growled and hissed but it was Esme who reacted the hardest.

"Is it true Edward?"

Edward had the most sinister smile "I did it all and Bella felt so good too."

The room was filled with even more growls before Emmett gave him an uppercut that sent him through the roof.

Carlisle was filled with rage "Edward, contact Jenks and give me your crest. You are no longer a Cullen. I never want to see you again. " Esme was dry sobbing so hard.

Rosalie ' s story is about her own and I will not tell it.

Emmett and Rosalie could not stay there and promised to stay in touch.

Bella, I swear Alice did not know Edward was doing. She could never predict his actions all the years that Alice and I knew him. Alice went into a spiraling depression. The emotions became too much for me and Alice and I took off for Texas where my brother and sister-in-law.

I knew Alice and I were not mates, we were just married. She divorced me so she could go off traveling to find her mate. It hurt but I accepted it. Alice lives in Paris now."

I was in tears, it was hell and at all was because of me but I should have known Jasper ' s gift would come into play.

"Bella, you are not at fault. I felt the guilt for a long time in causing us in having to leave but I feel blood lust as an emotion. Edward is a true monster and he deserves worse than death."

I wish have just kept my mouth shut and wanted to know more than what Jasper told me originally. I wish I never knew that Edward used me and raped me. Maybe not remembering is a good thing.

AN 4... You are in for a treat, Rosalie and Emmett will be joining us for chapter four. That is all I will tell you.


	4. Chapter 4

AN..I do not own Twilight, just having fun with the characters.

A year ago Rosalie began a search to find out what happened to her parents and siblings. Her brothers Peter and James married and had children and grandchildren. She has a niece named after her. Her parents died of broken hearts. Peter passed away in 1970 and James died in 1983. What Rosalie missed more than her chance of a family, growing old, her friend Vera was her sister Samantha Elizabeth Hale.

Samantha joined the army as a nurse during world war two. Rosalie snorted. "Go figure Samantha does this at the age of 16 and sneaks in. Just like her, I bet mom and dad were furious."

Samantha or better known as Grandma met my grandfather in 1945 when he had come into the hospital with a broken arm it was love at first sight.

Grandma and Grandpa had a large family. There are my aunts Nicole and Emily. Then there are the triplets dad, uncle Mark, and uncle Alexander.

Rose seemed to be pleased that she has so many nieces and nephews. Then Rose followed her family tree all the way through Charlie and found me, Isabella.

"Bella is my niece and I have been a bitch to her but I was trying to keep her safe from Edward. I want to apologize and explain."

Emmett began to rub circles around Rosalie

"Rose, we will find Bella. After what Eddie pulled, we will not be welcomed in Forks and too much exposure after four years. Bella probably skipped town after graduation because if I had graduated from there as and human, I would want out. Besides, I am a hacker."

Rose gave Emmett a kiss.

Here is how it went down. I went to Boston University to do my undergrad which I finished in 3 years. I got into Columbia nursing. Then it lead into me joining the army. Dad was ecstatic while mom did not support me being a soldier. Being a soldier is genetic in the Swan family.

My great grandfather served in world War 1. Grandma and Grandpa served in world War 2. Uncle Mark went to West Point. Dad rebelled and joined the marines.

Then Rosalie learned the sad truth. Grandma died in 1996 from ovarian cancer. Rosalie was sobbing because she knew there was nothing that she could have done except emotional support.

"Samantha is the tough one, not me." Emmett just rubbed circles. Then she found out Grandpa died in 1998 from a stroke. Grandma and Grandpa were buried in the veteran's cemetery.

During that month four years ago, Rose and Emmett traveled to all of where her parents and siblings. Grandma was the last one.

"Samantha, I am sorry you had to go through what you did. I love you and miss you. I will find Bella and keep her safe."

Emmett pulled Rosalie into a hug "Rose, did your sister have a temper?"

"She may have been 8 years younger than me but she could out do me. I may be the ice queen but she was the fire queen. If she found out what Edward did to Bella, she would make him suffer and I would help. You know how I feel about rapists, they all should die slow and miserable deaths."

"Let's go find Bella. I will start with Forks because I suspect she finished there. We told them Cornell. They asked for our plans."

The hacking began "Bella went off to Boston University to study nursing."

I know that is a shocker and dad even more so but he was always in my corner.

"Bella became a nurse practitioner out of Columbia."

That always seems to impress people.

"Bella is serving in the army as a 1st Lieutenant. "

Rose seemed to be speechless "Can you find out where she is stationed?"

Emmett did some more digging "Ft. Sam Houston."

That is where I have spent my entire army career save one deployment to Afghanistan. Then the hurricane happened.

"Find Carlisle, he usually volunteers to go into these disasters."

It all came down to "We are coming down to Texas, we will see Bella soon."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Twilight, just playing with the characters.

AN 2: I vow not to reveal all so soon,no fun in that. Questions and plot twists are bound to come up.

The amount of cases I am having are ridiculous. Hurricane Elise has been decked the worst hurricane to hit Texas of all time. The death toll is up to 3,000.

All I want to do is sleep in my own apartment on base. Is that too much to ask for. The base took every precaution in the book and with it being more inland and high up meet better safety. The only damage we had was mass power outage.

I think of what the Cullen have been saying to me and this is what I think so far. I can tone down on being a bitch to them. Edward, if I want to play the blame game is at fault especially since he raped me and I did not even know it. Edward had us all fooled. Carlisle should have been less of a pushover and given into the whim of a seventeen.

Now, I am still trying to figure out. Did Edward's cursed gift work like the date rape drug? That would explain no memory which I am great full of. Now as a nurse, let's go through the physical reasons why I have never figured it out.

First, I was on the pill in high school and it was not because I was a slut like Lauren. The pill can be used for those who have bad periods.

I was a klutz back then and had bruises on me from bumping into objects but none of them looked like finger or hand print bruises.

Secondly, as for feeling something I can explain that one. Right before moving to Forks I had a pelvic ultrasound in which the wand had to go up into my vagina. I technically lost my virginity to a medical test to see if I have endometriosis. Thankfully it was negative but the test hurt like hell.

Third is the pain factor. Could have Edward used the gift to somehow numb me up? His cold body temperature could have played a role in that. I was used to have constant pelvic pain as a teenager so I would have thought nothing of it.

One thing is for certain, I will not discuss my personal gynecological care Carlisle. It has nothing to do with him being a vampire and all to do with him being a man. I see a Captain Nora Bergeron. She is my gynecologist. Since I have had period problems, seeing female doctors is what I am comfortable with.

I was not paying attention when Carlisle came up to me and asked "Bella, have you been back to the base to even get a break from this?"

Healthcare worker and sleep are contradictions. Add in a natural disaster and I have only been able to get to sleep for five hours, just as much as I was able to sleep with in Afghanistan.

"No Carlisle, I am fine. Besides, I am a soldier and I am expected to tough it out."

That was when Jasper said "Even soldiers need breaks and you have been at it non stop since the disaster stuck. Colonel Reed said it herself."

Carlisle looked at me with concern "Bella, you know you need to have some rest with working in the OR. Five hours of sleep is not enough."

Why do I feel like I am being ganged up on, wait I am. Then add strike three with Colonel Reed.

"Lt. Swan, I have an order for you since I am your CO. I have spent a day back at base. You are off duty for the next 24:00 hours. Not a word, that is an order I do agree with especially with you having to sleep with noise cancelling headphones on."

I gave her a salute and packed my bag. Jasper had a Hummer which we left in. All I could see is destruction. Trees are down everywhere and debris in the road. Something came to mind.

"Wait a minute, you have been out in the sun in just short sleeves. How did you not expose your sparkly selves?"

It was Carlisle who began to laugh.

"Rosalie was working on her third doctorate in chemistry when she made her project. You have heard about that sun block which lasts all day and will not come off unless you use hot, soapy water and no light can get through? That was Rosalie ' s project which has been getting praise all over the world. Let's just say we keep it in giant jars at the house."

I have heard of it and it has been recommended to the troops who are deployed. Hell, I even used it and the stuff works.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw a car that looks like something Rosalie. It is bright red and a convertible.

I grabbed my bag out of the back when Jasper sent me away. "Bella, you are on break which break means you will not carry that bag inside."

Another battle I just lost, well I guess he is a southern gentleman. That was when a blue came out and spun me around.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE."

It was Emmett "Damn you know how to curse."

"It is what I get from being in the army."

Emmett looked over to Jasper "It's true, I learned my worst in the war."

Esme had her hands on her hips "Language!"

"Sorry Mom/Esme."

That woman acts more like a mom than Renee.

Rosalie looks at me funny in my uniform as does Esme. One thing is for certain, I am not the clumsy 18 year old they left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

AN... I do not own Twilight, just playing with the characters.

AN 2... Bella is a 1st Lt. in the army making her a low ranking officer. A major is a superior officer to a Lt.

*A note to my readers, I do not reveal all so soon. It is best I torture you. :

I must look a mess and smell awful. I have had two showers this week but the last one was yesterday. My hair is tied back into a military bun but it all is sticking to my head with the sweat. I have my scrubs with me and that is it.

"Bella, I know you must feel gross. There is a bathroom up stairs two doors down from the left. There are towels."

I looked up at Carlisle "You wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head. I went to grab my toiletries and an old PT uniform but Esme stopped me. "Bella, let me. I am sure you have not had some clean clothes in a long time. We all will talk when you are cleaned up?"

I just headed to the shower which looked like it belonged out of a luxury hotel suite. I scrubbed my body as if I was preparing to go into surgery. I felt that gross. I wish I could be autoclaved because that would truly get the yuck off. I dried my hair and put it back into a bun. I just can not seem to be able to put my hair down anymore. Have not done it since I joined the army.

Emmett looked ready to rush me again into a bear hug but Rosalie stopped him.

"You did it once today though I would let her take you down a peg."

Emmett has a case of Peter Pan Syndrome (permanent overgrown kid).

That was when Rosalie said something that caught me off balance. "Samantha?"

I shook my head, "Rosalie, I am Bella. The only Samantha I even know is my grandmother."

Now everyone was confused except Rosalie and Emmett. Do they know something I do not.

"Bella, what was your grandmother's maiden name and did she have any siblings?"

I never would have pegged Rosalie as an interrogated but I indulged her.

"Her maiden name was Hale. She had two brothers Peter and James and an older sister named Rosalie who went missing right before her wedding. Right after she went missing, her wedding dress went missing."

Now everyone was staring at me including Rosalie. This is getting awkward.

"Bella, what do you know of your great aunt Rosalie?"

I never put it together. Rosalie the vampire looks a lot like aunt Rosalie.

"Aunt Rosalie was born the second out of four children. She was the most beautiful girl in Rochester and had all of the boys wanting to date her. She had a friend Vera who she was close to and was the last person who saw her before she went missing. Grandma felt like she was not dead. She said if I ever find her to give her a box that she had saved for her if she is ever to be found."

That was was when it all clicked "You are Aunt Rosalie? Grandma did say you were the ice queen."

I am not the same 18 year old that they left behind.

"Yes Bella, I am your aunt and I am not surprised Samantha said that. It was my ex fiance Royse who damn near killed me, he raped me.

The reason why I was mean to you was not because you are a human but more so of your involvement with Edward. I have known the vile acts he has been doing to women over the years and him being the golden boy, I was not sure I was going to be believed. I thought if I could make you fear and hate us, you would be safe from Edward.

It all went downhill after your birthday party and Edward framing Jasper. When Edward was kicked out with his whore, Emmett and I needed to get away for awhile.

That was when Emmett and I tracked down all of the family that was stolen from me. I know your great grandparents died of broken hearts and did not stop searching for me.

I know my brothers became police officers to get the monster off the street. I know I have a niece who is named after me.

I know my little sister rebelled and joined the army at 16 and became a hero which must have made your great grandparents furious.

I know my sister got to have a full life from what it sounds like with a surgeon with hand full children who all have military legacies. Did you know your great grandfather served in the army during world War 1?

I know my sister died a painful death and I could not be there to comfort her in the end. I know she was laid to rest in a veteran's cemetery that is beautiful. I went to visit her grave.

Then I found out about you Bella. I should have put it together that you are Samantha ' s granddaughter, you are her carbon copy. You went on to do so much in your short life. Can you please forgive me?"

I still do not trust the Cullen and will not let me get mentally too close to them. If they say I hold grudges, it is true. It takes me a very long time to move past one. I believe Rosalie, what she said is genuine. I do have a good bull shit meter and it is not going off.

"I forgive you Rosalie."

I think I melted the ice queen and had something better for her.

"Rose, is it possible you and Emmett can come with me to the base? I have the box grandma left for you Rosalie and it is quite large. You are my guests and it should not be an end problem getting you onto the base. I think I might need Emmett to left it, it is a time capsule in a box."

Rosalie was ready to jump but was brought back down by Jasper "Bella, let's get some food into you and maybe sleep. It is already late and I am sure the base has restrictions of what time you can bring civilians.."

"Jasper, I am fine. I can function on less sleep because now I am not going to be able to sleep because I already so excited."

"Bella, you have a direct order for 24 hours of r&amp;r. You are taking it and it is my order too. You need rest. You look like someone has punched you in the face with your black circles,"

"What do you mean by orders? I know of your gift Jasper and please do not use it on me."

Everyone was snickering "Bella, I was a major in the civil war for the confederates."

Now I could yank his hot looking chain "Yes, but you are a civilian now."

Somehow my arguing with him is moot. Just have a meal and grab some shut eye. When I went into the guest bedroom which I was staying in which looked like a luxury hotel suite, I fell asleep. It might have been the waves of calm and drowsiness I was feeling with Jasper in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

AN 1. Ladies and Gentlemen, I do not own Twilight. I am having fun with making Bella kick ass.

AN 2. Expect no instant gratification from me. Just be patient. It is being woven into a thick and juicy plot.

That night, I stepped like a rock. I never realized I was so tired but that is what you get for 3 weeks of 5 hours of sleep every night. The next morning Emmett came jumping in on my bed and I went up inches to the ceiling. I could hear everyone running up the stairs,

"EMMETT, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

He did grab me before I could hurt myself but this time I was spared the profanity lecture from Esme." However, Emmett was in trouble with his own wife. It seems funny, my uncle is in trouble but he deserves it.

Rosalie decks him in the back of the head "Grow up. Bella, I married an overgrown kid."

Emmett did not look ashamed "Rosie, it's only 5:30. She's been sleeping for too long."

Not bad, I went to bed at 10 so I have gotten seven hours of sleep. I rolled out of bed and redid my bun and that was when Emmett pointed something else out and it is because he is a guy and therefore can not understand.

"Bella wouldn't it be easier to cut your hair short."

The bun is how I stick out from the men. How to tell him this.

"Emmett, you are a guy. What would happen if you told Rosalie to cut her hair short for convenience?"

Now I have him in a tight spot because something tells me if Emmett told Rosalie to chop her hair off, he would be ashes.

Rosalie answered for him in the most sinister voice she could but it also sounded sickly sweet at the time "I would set him on fire."

Emmett sometime needs to know when to keep his mouth shut because it is what gets him in trouble.

I went to pull out one of my meals ready to eat a.k.a. meals rejected by the enemy. It was a burrito. Emmett is not too bright and decided to try some. I broke off a little piece and handed it to him.

He swollen it and went off into the bathroom to hurl. Yes, they are bad and you are a moron if you try them for the hell of it. I can see it now, they are being polite about it but still attempting to walk over me like the shower, forcing me to come over by manipulating my commanding officer... I can bite back but it will polite and subtle.

I grabbed my bag and was out the door with Rose and Emmett in his Jeep.

"So Bella, how big is this box?"

Poor Rosalie, it's big.

"Let's just say this box ways 50 pounds. I know some of the contents like old journals and pictures. Dad and I helped to see it up when she passed away."

Grandma's idea of a journal was as thick as a "War and Peace" novel and that is huge. There is about sixty of them which takes up the most. These journals start from when she went missing until her last entry, the day she died.

We were at the gate and when I handed over my identification and Rosalie and Emmett did theirs. The trip from the Cullen residence to the base took only twenty five minutes.

We went over to the building where I was parked and I saw the worst site. My yellow camaro that looks like Bumblebee from Transformers has a tree laying diagonally on it.

"Damn it, and it's new too."

Quite true, there is only 3,000 miles on it. Rosalie looked saddened by that sight when I saw one of the MPs near by.

"Sargeant, how long before the tree can be removed?"

Oh rank hath its privilege because I can pull a string or two more than a non commissioned officer or a warrant officer.

"Ma'am, as soon as the medical units were deployed several trees came down over the base. We are still clearing them out and most of them were around the hospital."

"Thank you Sergeant."

I grabbed my keys and bag and headed up to the third floor where I live and Rosalie had something to say.

"So Bella, what's the car going to be? I can give some good recommendations but I know this model year of the camaro is supposed to be a good one."

Rosalie is a car buff but I think it is best to utilize her knowledge if she would not mind.

"Not sure but can we go over this later like once I am done with the insurance paperwork?"

"Sure thing Bella."

When I walked into my appartment, it looked like time stood still. Nothing was touched but it all was super clean. Since being in the army and a germ a phobe as well as a nurse, I am a neurotic clean freak.

"Have a seat, I will be right out."

I went to my room to grab a double supply of scrubs, bras, underwear, t-shirts, socks, and new toiletries that I have left in my bathroom since I used up a good portion. I also grabbed my new scrub hat. I also grabbed some dry shampoo too to absorb the crap in my hair when I can not wash.

When I walked back out, Rosalie and Emmett were looking at the pictures on my wall which were just of my graduation from Boston University, graduating Columbia, and my commissioning ceremony. Those were the three best days of my life.

"Emmett, the box in my crawl space. Do not worry, you will be able to fit. It's just the box is just that heavy."

True because when I moved it, I had to move it in small movements. Let the big, strong, macho vampire help Rosalie out.

Emmett came in the room with a giant purple, velvety box that had elaborate embroidery on top. Rosalie seemed to recognize the box.

"My wedding dress came in that."

Rosalie opened the lid and she saw everything of Grandma's life in that box. Things like this are worth more money than what comes out of a bank account.

"Rose, let's head back. We can look at it at home."

It would not look funny if Emmett carried it out because where he is such a big guy, no one would think anything of it.

When we got back to the Cullen home, there was a vehicle that I did not recognize. It looks like an Aston Martin.

"Bella, stay here. I think it is copper head and his whore. I think it is him."

I squinted and I saw Edward's hair. Just get me close enough with a blowtorch and I will do all of the women of the world a big favor. I may be pissed off with the Cullen but there are worse things in the world like a psycho named Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

AN 1.. First as I say, I do not own Twilight

AN 2.. There will be vulgar language so if you offend easily, click back while you can.

AN 3.. There will be violence and more of it. That is why it is rated M.

I scrambled through my pack to see if I had it, my beloved Zippo. I may be a nurse in the army but I have one naughty vice. I am a smoker and it will most likely kill me but I do not care at all. Dad found out when I was in college that I smoked and he was not happy but I was 21 when he discovered it. I am not a chain smoker, I end up smoking one pack a week.

The commotion brought Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper outside. The evil duo had their arms and legs taken away from them when Jasper smirked.

"Bella, want a word with Eddie boy before I go and get the blow torches and teach you how to properly exterminate a vampire. A six year old dream was coming true. I had my pack with me in hand but unfortunately I put my cigarettes in my front scrub pocket. I am never going to hear the end of it from Carlisle.

The blond slut that looked like she could be Barbie ' s twin opened her mouth "So that is your cunt Edward? She looks so ugly. You should have.."

A good thing the house was set back on thirteen acres with a mile long driveway. No one could see us. Jasper went for the tongue.

"Bella, the best method to destroy the tongue is go through where the tongue attaches. This is the most venomous part of a vampire and will go up in seconds. Let me place it on the ground so it can go up with a bang."

Oh this was going to be sweet. I lit the sucker up and it turned purple with smoke. Thank you Jasper for that lesson.

Edward and Kate were being carried in by Rose, Jasper, and Emmett and they were placed in the dining room with a look on Esme that I would never expect. Esme looked like she wanted to kill.

"Edward, what part of your father and I never want to see you again did you not understand. I know you are not stupid but being stuck at 17 must have done something to you. How did you find us and why are you in Texas?"

Everyone, including myself wanted answers. Here him, verbally unleash six years worth of pent up anger, and help Jasper light them up. That sounds good to me.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in Washington and stay with the humans and die with them."

Wrong move Edward, wrong move.

"Eddiekins answer the damn questions you RAPIST. For your information, I am stationed down here. I am not the weak little human you left to die in the woods. I am in the army. So answer because the only place left for you to go with your whore is hell."

I pulled my Zippo out inches from his face and I saw fear. Perfect, today will be a day of justice. Nice way to spend my day of leave.

"There is so much prey that no one would miss here, what fear there is. It makes the blood even sweeter. Kate and I tortured Carmen and told us where you are. See, Kate and I want revenge for kicking us out. Unfortunately, Kate and I barely escaped from Kate's sisters. Now finding Bella here makes the deal better. I always wanted to drain a singer. They are the perfect meal."

Everyone wanted to kill him and Kate on the spot. The eyes tell it all. I decided to get my piece in on him.

"Edward, you are right. You are a monster to women that needs to be exterminated. I know about the rapes and I know you raped me Edward. How many times Edward, how many times? Death is the only thing that will keep the women of the world safe. You tried to break me but guess what. I am unbreakable."

Rosalie had enough "Just kill them, they should become a relic of the past."

Edward had one last attempt to save his ass "Esme.."

The poor woman looked grief stricken "Edward you are dead to me. You have caused several life times of pain and I refuse to be in pain." Carlisle had just pulled Esme into his arms.

Carlisle knew what he had to say "I should have let you die with your parents Edward. May you rot in hell Edward. Bring home out back with Kate."

Kate and Edward were brought out back where the tearing was done. Carlisle and Esme destroyed Kate within seconds.

Jasper handed me a blow torch " Go for the hair or the clothing. The flames will spread better."

Since Edward was in pieces, I went for the hair. Purple flames went up and all I could feel was heavy emotions. Damn you Jasper and your gift. Before anything else could happen, Jasper pulled me to him and now I know he was using his gift on me. I felt waves of calm release. Jasper began to purr. What the hell, I thought only cats did that?

Now everyone was looking at us when Emmett spoke up and I wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Damn bro, about time you find your true mate."


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Don't own it, don't own it and my name is not Stephanie.

A.N. 2 The story should start to get a little lighter. Alice, Peter, and Charlotte will be comming in during later chapters. It is worth the wait.

I was in Jasper ' s arms and he began growling and pulling me tighter against him.

_"Mate"_

Now I was worried but Emmett being the big brother and someone who I do not that I do not think will make me call him uncle calmed me down.

"Bella, vampires can't hurt mates but he can hurt others who comes near them. "

Before anything else was said, Jasper picked me up at light speed and I was in his room on his couch.

_"Mine"_

Jasper needed to be brought back down to earth.

"Jasper..."

It did seem to work because he did calm down.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Please hear me out before you bolt. I know you are nervous. Remember when I said Alice is not my mate? When a vampire purrs, we do it around our mates only. It is instinct. I know you were burned by Edward but I promise I will never, ever treat you like Edward did. You _ARE _my equal. Will you give me a chance? I promise will take it slow and I will earn your trust back."

Something in me and I do not know why told me he is telling me the truth. This could be the best or worst thing to ever happen to me.

"I believe you."

Jasper kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella, let's head down stairs before Emmett let's us have it."

Jasper and I were not even half way down the stairs before Emmett boomed "Jasper, I need to talk to you about me niece." Now I was blushing, something I have not done in a long time.

Once we were in the living room, Emmett decided to be the brother bear that he is "So Jasper, what are your intentions for my niece? If you even dare treat her like Edward did, I will kill you slowly."

My face was being covered by hands with my head down when I heard Rosalie say "Grow up Emmett. You know Bella is his mate and mates can not physically or mentally harm their mate. Now Bella, I would like to ask you about the pictures"

The first was grandma and Grandpa on their wedding day with just her brothers there. That is a good one.

"They had a small wedding. They married on the beach of Hawaii and she said my great grandparents did not like him. They did not like the fact that he was nine years older than her even though he was an officer and a doctor."

Now Rosalie was laughing. "I remember my friends and family clearly Bella. I am not surprised why my parents refused to attend the wedding. My marriage to Royce was practically arranged. No matter what, they would not like him even though he was a doctor."

The next one came the few medal a she had been awarded.

"Grandma believed that any achievement that a woman received in the military is a milestone for women. She was a feminist."

Emmett pulled out some news paper clippings which were being passed around. I did not realise she had that many journals. If I put them on the floor and sticker them up. They would reach my hip. The box contained small things like the hair comb that she wore in her hair during her wedding.

Rosalie pulled out the picture of her when she was pregnant with the triplets.

"The doctors figured out grandma was having triplets. She had a c-section to avoid the risk." Rosalie seemed relieved. Then she pulled out a receipt.

"I can explain that one, during the time grandma was pregnant, she craved Reese ' s peanut butter cups."

Rosalie pulled something out that made her look like she wanted to cry.

"Grandma said when you disappeared, my great grandparents tried to get rid of reminders of you to avoid the pain. They just did not know how to deal with it. Uncle Peter, Uncle James, and grandma tried to save as much stuff of yours that they could."

Next one came of my uncle being commissioned at West Point. Pictures curious dame out of Grandma running. "Grandma loved to run."

Another one was grandma and swing dancing.

"Grandma and Grandpa entered a swing dancing competition to help the injured soldiers of the war."

Grandma had a full life and her journals could fill many novels. Rosalie had some reading to do with the journals, news paper clippings, and the letters grandpa had written grandma during the war.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. 1 Do not own Twilight, just having fun with the characters.

I have to be back out on site tomorrow at 13:00 hundred hours and it is early afternoon. Rosalie was on cloud nine with the box I gave her and still had questions and helped her identify her nieces, nephews, great nieces, and great nephews. The locket Grandma had saved was one of the things that she lost when she was turned and was wearing it now with her crest.

Jasper has been telling me of what he remembers from his childhood, telling me he was from Houston, and Marria. He wants to introduce me to his venom brother and his venom sister-in-law. They are human drinkers but they only go after the murderers, rapists, and the bad people. There was no judging on my part.

We were watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

"Bella, stay over with Jasper."

I was a little nervous but Jasper pulled me into him and was purring. This is something that I was not expecting then Alice walks in and Rosalie snaps.

"Alice, why do you even show your face here? I told you after walking out on Jasper that I never wanted to see you again. What is it going to take? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

Everyone knew that Jasper and Alice were not real mates but just acted as ones. The family knew it from the start but the way she did it was wrong from what I was told.

She takes one look at me in my scrubs "Bella, I knew you would be here..."

Not happy with her, not happy at all.

"Alice, if you were my true friends you would not have let Eddie dump me in the woods and you should have seen the events at the party. What did you have to gain from that party?"

She seemed to not care what she was even saying.

"Bella, if that did not happen then I would not have my true mate and neither would Jasper."

Jasper squeezed a little too tight.

"Alice, how selfish can you be? You lead me on for all of those years and you could have said something when Bella came to Forks or even the hell we went through having to flee to Alaska. Hopefully your pixie brain can process this. You knew Edward was raping her? I feel your lies. You knew he had been doing this for at least 50 years. Alice, you had the power to stop him and save so many women. When did you know about Bella's existence as my mate?"

Alice had a look of pure shame on her face but I will let Jasper play the lie detector. He has the power to be one and but his questions were some mine too.

"Yes I knew, have known for years. Jasper, I knew about Bella's existence since 1980. I just did not be alone and what he had was good. I use my visions to justify my actions but never bet against me. I knew Edward would die in the end."

I snapped "ALICE, YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH! USE YOUR GIFT FOR GOOD INSTEAD OF EVIL! I BET YOU KNEW I AM ROSALIE'S NIECE TOO."

I was even tighter into Jasper ' s embrace and he was just trying to calm me down. For the first time I have let the emotions go into tears, something I would vow never to do again. I turned into Jasper ' s chest and he was rubbing circles on my back.

All of our emotions were high from Edward and we just needed some peace. Is that too much for? It was a surprise when Esme finally said something to her.

"Alice, we have had enough of your manipulations. It's time to go. I can not bare anymore heartache and we just need some peace. Go."

Alice lost that battle, I could not handle anymore upset today. I had a day off and pixie bitch almost destroyed it.

A.N. Don't worry, Bella is in for one more surprise and she will like this one. Expect Charlotte and Peter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Don't own Twilight

With all of the drama, Jasper had an idea "Want to go to the beach and get out if the house and away from the drama?"

"Sure" because I did need a breather from the Edward and Alice drama. Rosalie was worth it and I do not call that drama.

I changed into an old PT uniform that I use for sleeping and and grabbed a pair of flip flops I use for showers and I decided to be unique. The unique is to tie my hair back in a Dutch braid which I can get away with.

I came down stairs and Emmett heckled "What ever happened to the human who used to wear her hair down?"

If he is going to be like that, I can handle him.

"She joined the army."

Emmett looked sheepish while everyone was laughing at his expense. Sometimes Emmett brings this on all on his own. Jasper took the Hummer and packed a sandwich for me.

"If I did not pack anything for you, Esme will kill me slowly."

The funny thing is Esme acts more like a mother than Renée does. While out on the beach, Jasper said something.

"I used to play here and torment my sisters here."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You remember?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I remember my family quite well. I had three older sisters. I was the only boy. I would play and chase them around with seaweed."

Now I was laughing "So you were a typical little boy. I would be very afraid if you and Emmett had met up as kids."

Jasper began laughing "We would have been an unholy alliance."

I had lunch and as soon as I was done, Jasper threw me into the water. It is early September in Houston and quite hot.

"JASPER, YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!"

He had the nerve to stand there laughing at me then send said something much to my chagrin "Bella, lighten up. Even I was not that uptight during my army days, even with Maria."

As soon as he said that, I saw two vampires with red eyes. I took a step back. I knew I was safe with Jasper but still.

"Don't lie major, you were up tight back then."

Jasper looked up the dune "Peter, get down here. I want to introduce you to my.."

Peter took one look at me "I know who she is Jasper, she is your mate. How long have I told you the pixie was not your mate. She would only cause you heartbreak in the end."

I was still uncomfortable but the woman had a warm smile "Mind my mate, he gets a little too excited when he sees Jasper. The two of them are like kids together. I am Charlotte."

"My name is Bella, nice to meet you."

Charlotte seemed nothing like Alice and that is a good thing.

Peter came back around and spun me around but Charlotte smacked him on the head.

"Peter, do not scare her. Jasper has been waiting for over 160 years for her."

Peter tries to look innocent "My knower said she would be in Houston. I have been waiting this long."

Now it was my turn to look confused "Knower?"

Peter smirks "I just know shit, I am not like the pixie with ADHD."

"Peter, Charlotte, let's get you back to the house. Rose and Emmett will love seeing you again and you will learn more but my Bella. Even Carlisle and Emmett love it when you visit. It is nothing like Forks."

A.N. 2 I told you that you that Bella would meet Petter and Charlotte. More to come.


End file.
